Barriers: The Real Tally
by Whataya-Want-From-Me
Summary: This story is from David's P.O.V.   It's about his quest to break down Tally's barriers and find the real Tally.  The chapters are short and sweet. I stop writing a chapter whenever I feel I have reached a good spot to end it.
1. Chapter 1

_Tally is the strongest person I have ever known. But, I have a feeling she is faking all of her strength. I have a feeling that she cries herself to sleep every night and that she still cuts herself when no one is looking….and I have a feeling it's all because of _him_. When Zane died he took a part of Tally with him to his grave and he left an empty shell of a girl I used to know. A girl I used to love. I still love her but, it was easier back then. When she wasn't just half a person. _

_She has a sort of barrier, near impossible to penetrate. But, I am willing to do the near impossible just to get through to the girl I love. I know that inside is a sad, lost, vulnerable girl and if I can reach her, I can help her. I want my Tally back so badly. We all do; Shay, Fausto, Ellie, Sol, my mom….we all miss Tally. The real Tally._


	2. Chapter 2

"Tally?"

"What is it David? " Tally asked impatiently.

"Where are you going?"

"Diego." She replied bluntly.

"Take a break. Slow down. You don't need to be on the move all the time."

"Specials don't need a break. Especially not Cutters."

"You don't like this though. You want a break. You are just using this as a distraction…from _him_."

"I don't _need_ a break. And I am not sure what you are talking about."

"You know. You won't admit it though. Zane, it tears you apart thinking about him. Doesn't it? Hard work's a good distraction. A good distraction from your life?"

"This is my life David." Tally sighed, picking up her hoverboard. She quickly mounted it and sped away.

"Have a nice life!" David yelled after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tally came back late that evening. David was just putting out the fire.

"Tally…You haven't been yourself lately." He said, somewhat randomly.

"What are you talking about? I'm just special." Was her simple reply. She sat in a chair and looked at David suspiciously.

"No Tally. You heard is very Ugly. You think like one. There's something else. Or someone."

"Don't say it!"

"Zane."

Tally shot up out of her chair and within a matter of seconds had tackled David to the ground. "Don't ever accuse me of something like that! You know it's not true."

"Tally, it is. You refuse to believe it."

"You're the one that's refusing! Refusing to be quiet."

"Get off of me!"

Tally spat in his face and dug her fingernails into his wrist, which she had a strong grip on.

"Tally! Stop!"

"Leave me alone! Is it unusual to sad when your boyfriend dies?"

"It's unusual to cut yourself though."

"How do you know I-"

David reached into his pocket with his free hand and brought up a sharp machete. "Why Tally?"

"Because I have to deal with impossible people like you!" She stood up, and kicked his side with all of her might. Then she ran off into her tent, in tears. Yes, tears. David had never seen a Cutter cry. Especially not his Tally.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tally? What's going on?" David asked as he quietly crept into Tally's tent just in time to see her swipe her knife down her arm and blood begin to pour from the cut. Tally cried out in pain, yet swiped the knife yet again, on her other arm. There was so much blood, David couldn't let her do this to herself.

"Tally! Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Go away!"

"No Tally…you need help. You're not mentally stable."

"I thought I had an ugly head?"

"I thought so too."

Silence fell over the tent as Tally cut her palm. More blood.

David got closer to Tally. "Please…."

Tally turned to face David and her knife cut into David's shoulder.

"Tally!"

She grabbed his arm and bit into it.

David yelped. "What on earth are you doing?"

Tally didn't answer but held the knife up to her neck, attempting suicide.

"Tally! Don't!"

"Why should I?"

David just stared into her eyes, she was scared. He could tell. "I love you."

Then Tally dropped to the ground. Was she dead? Or just unconscious? David took her in his arms and set out on his hoverboard. He hated cities but he had to get Tally to a hospital.


End file.
